


Come le ciliege

by Mazer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Flash-Fiction, Introspettivo, Other, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semplici riflessioni di Martel riguardo il modo in cui la sua vita e quella delle altre chimere sue compagne è cambiata dopo l'incontro con Greed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come le ciliege

\- Odio il caldo, m’impigrisce.  
\- Quando mai hai avuto voglia di lavorare, Dolcetto? – sussurrò Martel, stiracchiandosi flessuosamente tanto quanto arrivavano a permetterglielo le sue articolazioni snodate, fuse a quelle di una serpe.  
Era per via della sua natura di chimera dal sangue freddo, se adorava tanto il Sole?, si chiese la ragazza senza ascoltare le proteste strepitate dall’amico. Chissà.  
Amava le pause più di quanto le piacesse ammettere, e anche l’estate.  
Per il momento la situazione si manteneva stabile, e persino lei, che solitamente poteva sentire il pericolo strisciarle sotto la pelle con una buona dose d’anticipo, si sentiva autorizzata a staccare la spina, ogni tanto.  
Anche se spesso, quando abbassava la guardia, i ricordi di proiettili volanti, mani invasive di scienziati e l’orrore del rendersi conto di essere diventata come quegli _esperimenti falliti_ che affollavano le gabbie attorno a lei forzavano la sua mente con prepotenza.  
Il chiacchiericcio degli altri, di Dolcetto, Urchi, Roa e Bido, le ronzava nelle orecchie come un sottofondo familiare e a modo suo confortante.  
Da quanti anni erano, che aveva preso servizio presso Greed e il _Devil’s Nest_ era diventato casa sua?  
Non aveva importanza.  
Come tutte le altre chimere alle quali Greed aveva dato un luogo dove rifugiarsi, sarebbe stata capace di seguirlo anche in un tugurio, pur di non perderne l’appoggio.  
Era un rapporto strano, quello che si era creato nel gruppo.  
All’inizio aveva riflettuto sul fatto che, essendo la maggior parte di loro degli ex-militari, obbedire meccanicamente agli ordini doveva sembrargli scontato indipendentemente da chi arrivavano e dalla loro natura, ma adesso Martel si era resa conto che, in fondo, stava cominciando sul serio a condividere gli obbiettivi del suo nuovo capo, e questo valeva anche per gli altri.  
Assurdo a dirsi, proprio lei, che era stata una soldatessa abituata a sparare senza farsi domande su qualsiasi abitante di Ishbar avesse dato fastidio ai suoi superiori, aveva imparato una prima forma di pietà da un essere che non era neppure umano; e sempre lui le aveva involontariamente procurato dei compagni dai quali non sentiva il bisogno di guardarsi le spalle e l’aveva spinta ad accettarsi per quel che era adesso, né bestia né donna… ma l’importante era vivere, giusto?  
Greed diceva di considerarli alla stregua di tutto ciò su cui riusciva a posare i suoi avidi artigli di carbonio, ma in sostanza non aveva mai mancato loro di rispetto. Diversamente dai meno caritatevoli uomini che avevano deciso arbitrariamente la loro sorte una volta divenuti inutili.  
Stando così la faccenda, le pareva che aiutare Greed a raggiungere i suoi scopi potesse considerarsi una buona maniera d’impiegare le sue energie.  
Desiderava donne, soldi, potere, fama, e non ultima l’immortalità?  
Bene, gli avrebbe dato una mano. Aveva già ricevuto in cambio una paga cospicua, pensò divertita. E i risultati ottenuti complessivamente erano valsi il dispendio di forze…  
E così sarebbe sempre continuata, una corsa dopo l’altra per afferrare un appagamento nuovo. Uno avrebbe tirato l’altro, senza mai arrivare a saziarli. Come le ciliege.

**Author's Note:**

> Una flash-fic un po’ asciutta, forse, ma è stata l’occasione migliore che sia riuscita ad inventarmi per far parlare un subordinato di Greed senza pensare automaticamente allo sterminio che ci ha regalato il manga…  
>  E se, del resto, nell’anime i fatti sono stati allungati in diverse puntate e resi forse ancora più drammatici, ho preferito fare riferimento mentalmente a qualcosa che potessi sfogliare subito in caso di bisogno, piuttosto che a delle puntate viste mesi fa (la memoria inizia a fare cilecca… =.=).  
>  Per la verità, a parlarmi di Greed e del suo gruppo di chimere è stata una mia amica sua fan, e parecchio tempo prima che io potessi conoscere quel personaggio. Cosa dire? A modo suo, il seme ha attecchito ai residui di materia grigia e ha germogliato. Dando frutti ambigui. ^_^;  
>  Non trovo che questo racconto sia un concentrato di arguzie, ma desideravo far comunicare a Martel tutta la stima che provava nei suoi riguardi, e spero di esserci riuscita almeno in parte.  
>  Greed sarà stato quel che era, ma se persino Wrath l’ha trovato troppo affezionato ai suoi uomini, forse sul serio ci teneva a loro almeno un po’… >.>


End file.
